<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>resolution: edge of glory by belatedwannable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147434">resolution: edge of glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable'>belatedwannable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minki makes a New Year’s resolution. Jonghyun helps him keep it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>resolution: edge of glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a typical December night. Even with the dorm heater running on full blast, a chill lingers in the air. Each of them have developed their own methods of generating heat. Minki warms himself by dancing to Lady Gaga, while Jonghyun wraps himself in blankets as he plays one of his newest games. He’s learned long ago to tune out the commotion, no matter how much the tunes make him want to move to the beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between rounds, Minki catches his attention by asking a deceptively simple question. A familiar song plays in the background, but Jonghyun doesn’t pay attention until he hears, “Do you know what edging is?” The question freezes his fingers mid-motion, leaving them hovering uselessly over the keyboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grasping for any possible origin of this unexpected query, Jonghyun’s brain helpfully provides the name of the song, “Edge of Glory,” but there are precious few thoughts beyond that. He knows what it is from covert porn viewings in the wee hours of the night, but he didn’t think his boyfriend did. Now, he can’t stop thinking about it as images overwhelm his mind. Minki is full of surprises, both in and out of the bedroom. He opts for the truth, stated as simply as possible. He’s not sure his brain can take much more thinking tonight. “I do. Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki gives him a quick nod before replying, “I do and I know I’d like to try it, but I also know I don’t have enough self-control to do it to myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This speech seems practiced, as if he’s been considering it for awhile, which is interesting. True, the question hasn’t been asked yet, but they’ve been together for long enough that Jonghyun knows how to read between the lines. He pulls his boyfriend into his arms and takes the plunge. “Would you like to try it with me, Minki-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki looks at him as if he’s made of magic, and if he pulls this off, Jonghyun thinks to himself that he just might be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have a hectic list of schedules coming up, which they both know will be filled with nothing but quick handjobs at the start or end of each day, just enough to tide them over. Certainly not enough time or space to explore this particular fantasy. Jonghyun’s brow furrows as he mentally scans their calendar. “I’m afraid we won’t be able to do it until January.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Minki nods agreeably. “That’s okay. It can be our New Year’s resolution.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckles, “I thought those were supposed to be habits like flossing or journaling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some are, but they can be one-time things too like trying a new flavor of ice cream or going snorkeling. I want to try this, and it sounds like you want to help me. Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a new game release?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What if it was from your favorite series?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun doesn't bother to dignify that with a verbal response, choosing instead to tickle Minki's neck with kisses until he forgets his line of questioning entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he anticipated, it takes some time for them to enact their plans, but eventually, their next free day arrives and they hint to the others that they might enjoy being elsewhere for the afternoon. Thankfully, the rest of the members listen and fill their free time with appointments and meetups outside the dorm. After what seems like hours of saying goodbye to the members coming in and out of the building due to a series of forgotten credit cards, headphones, and even poop bags for Noah, they finally have the space to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Minki has always adored dramatics, he can be very efficient when he so desires. Less than three minutes after the rest have left the dorm for the last time that day, he sits on the bed completely nude, his legs dangling off the edge as he swings them back and forth in excitement. Jonghyun stands before him, smiling down fondly at the love of his life before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. "Are you ready, sweetheart? Three times, just like we talked about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki grins into the kiss and bounces on the mattress after Jonghyun pulls away. "Of course! I've been ready for weeks. Let's do this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun ruffles his hair. "This is about patience, Minki-ah.” After all, patience has always been one of Jonghyun’s best traits. It’s what allows him to spend days completing video game sidequests that may seem tedious to many, but are equal parts relaxation and reward for him. He finds processes soothing and he’s excited to go through some of his favorite ones with Minki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dropping a pillow onto the floor below him, Jonghyun sinks to his knees until he's face to face with Minki's erection, which is fully hard from both the excitement and the effect of the intensity of Jonghyun's gaze. He loves most types of attention, but what he loves most is having Jonghyun's full focus on him and him alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When planning this out, Jonghyun decided to start simple, so he squirts some lubricant into his hands and rubs them together to warm up the liquid before sliding Minki’s length into his two-handed grip. “Tell me when you’re close,” he says with a fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After years together, he knows all the tricks to get Minki close as fast as possible, but today, he draws it out a little bit since they have time to spare in an empty dorm. Though the pressure is perfect, his strokes are slightly slower than usual, more even and deliberate. Minki’s moans soon turn into breathy pleas to speed up, but Jonghyun only smiles and slows down his motions in reply despite his lover’s glare. “I plan to teach you patience if it’s the last thing I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Minki’s breath picks up and his cock begins to leak in Jonghyun’s hands. His hips thrust up into the grip and Jonghyun allows him to seek his own pleasure for now. As Minki sets his own pace faster and his breathing becomes more labored, Jonghyun knows that he’s nearing his climax, but he waits until Minki himself tells him to stop with a cry of “close”. Jonghyun immediately loosens his grip as Minki’s hands tightly grip the sheets and a long whine escapes him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a tiny part of Jonghyun that wonders whether his boyfriend can actually make it all the way to the end of their experiment. Of course, most of him believes that Minki can do anything he sets his mind to, but this challenge is an exceptionally difficult one and though he's talented in many areas, Minki's not the most endurance-oriented when it comes to physical activity. Only time will tell, so Jonghyun waits for Minki to give him a cue to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Minki’s breathing evens out and he gives a nod downwards, Jonghyun sinks his mouth over his length. He remembers the first time he did this, the way Minki encouraged him as he hesitantly took it in, bit by bit. The first time the weight of Minki's shaft sat on his tongue and how he had to pull off for air every so often until breathing through his nose became a habit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he bobs up and down with ease, not taking Minki all the way down his throat since they don’t have that many days off, but easily giving him the stimulation needed to drive him wild. He loves the way he can taste Minki’s precome and feel his erection twitch against his tongue, giving him non-verbal encouragement as he moves faster and hollows his cheeks even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With blowjobs, it's easy for Jonghyun to tell that Minki's close even before he knows to say something. His thighs tense in a specific way that defines certain muscle lines more than usual, so Jonghyun's thumbs, strategically placed at those very locations on either side, can easily alert him as to when to pull off. Minki whines long and loud at the sudden chill and lack of contact, but his hands stay put. He can be good for Jonghyun, his self-control not quite exhausted. It's certainly intense though and his hips thrust into thin air instinctively seeking more friction though his mind knows that there's none to be found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jonghyun deems him sufficiently calmed, he guides Minki to lay back against the heap of pillows he's set up at the head of the bed. "We're almost there, Minki-ah. Just once more. You're doing so well for me." He parts his lover's legs, applies some more lubricant, and circles Minki's rim before sliding a finger inside, reveling in Minki's gasp as he gets used to the intrusion. "That's it, beautiful. You're taking me in so well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They've practiced this so many times by now that it's an easy routine of slick, stretch, and slide. Minki's finished like this before. One time, Jonghyun milked him dry in this very position. It took three times and the third was the most agonizing triumph of Minki's relatively short life. Today might take that trophy home though, provided he makes it to the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun doesn't go near Minki's prostate until he's got three fingers inside, not because he doesn't remember where it is. He knows exactly where it's located. To prove his knowledge, he even lets his fingers skirt around it, just to drive Minki wild as he shifts his hips to try and get Jonghyun's fingers further inside. It's so close and not enough, their unofficial motto for this session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he does touch him there, he lavishes the area with attention, tracing swirls around it with his fingertips, dragging the pads of his fingers across, changing directions and pressure with every stroke. His motions have one mission: to stoke the flames of Minki's arousal until the brink of all-consuming heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki's a mess of moans and pleas as Jonghyun moves inside him, watching intently as his lover writhes on his fingers. He loves seeing him this way, his light hair spread out on the darker pillows, looking for all the world like a debauched angel learning the definition of sinful pleasure. Jonghyun supposes that scenario would make him the sinner here. Basking in Minki's symphony of seductive noises, he smirks to himself as he contemplates what that role would entail before filing it away for another time. Today is about giving Minki what he wants with total adoration and just a slight hint of torment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki's hole gives a warning clench before Minki himself manages to whimper out, "Close, Jonghyun-ah." True to his mission, Jonghyun pulls out before Minki can get the stimulation he needs to climax and he’s left empty and wanting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of desperation, Minki’s hands rush downwards unbidden to stroke himself to completion, but Jonghyun intercepts him and covers his hands with his own, pressing them into the mattress on either side of Minki’s trembling body. “No, sweetheart. Not yet. You’ve been so good for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses to press kisses to Minki’s tear-stained cheeks before continuing, “I’ll let you come the next time, I promise. We’re almost there.” He listens carefully for their safeword through the whimpers and sobs, but he doesn’t hear it. Ever cautious and considerate, Jonghyun decides to check in. “What’s your color, gorgeous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki takes a few deep breaths, calming himself as he formulates his answer. “Green, Jonghyunnie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun responds by pressing a kiss to his lips, fervent and reassuring. “You can do this. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jonghyun finally pushes himself inside, he knows he's not going to last long. Between the way Minki looks completely wrecked beneath him, his hands clinging to Jonghyun's shoulders as they've done a thousand times before, and the way Minki feels, all hot and slick and tight around him, Jonghyun's self-control limitations have been tested tonight as well, but he has controlled himself, waiting patiently for this moment when he gets to enter Minki and feel the world begin to make a little more sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun finally slides into Minki, knows exactly where to aim and what to do. This time, it doesn’t take long at all for Minki’s cock to start leaking again and Jonghyun finally allows himself to have mercy, reaching between them and taking Minki’s length in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One, two, three strokes. That's all it takes for Minki to fall apart. There's something symbolic in that number now, Jonghyun thinks to himself as he watches Minki's reaction to his long-awaited reward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Minki receives a treat, he's never been able to contain his joy. He's the first in their group to bounce up and down, clapping his hands in excitement. This adorable trait along with several others earned him the well-deserved rabbit characterization. He's the first to shout in victory over a win, and when he's delighted by a surprise, his mouth opens comically wide and he repeats the word "really?" over and over. Jonghyun could spend an entire lifetime rewarding his beautiful boyfriend for his reactions alone. In fact, that’s exactly how he plans on spending the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Minki finally tips over the edge, he comes harder than ever before. There's something animalistic about him, something feral. He’s shaking and screaming in Jonghyun’s arms and Jonghyun is thanking his lucky stars that the neighbors are on vacation and their members are out of the dorm. It’s beautiful and glorious to see him climax like this as white liquid spurts across Minki's chest, some of it even reaching as high as his neck, a new record for them. Soon after, Jonghyun comes with a shout, Minki clenching around him. He slowly rides out the aftershocks, quietly showering Minki with murmured praise, before carefully pulling out. They’ve been at this for so long and they’re both reaching their points of exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki's head is lolled back, his eyes are glazed over, and the biggest smile is plastered onto his face, the very definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>la petite mort</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jonghyun smooths his hair, briefly overwhelmed by the beauty of this man that has chosen to love and be loved by him. It's astounding to him that they have happened to meet together on this earth for the same moment in time, that the universe has allowed them to share a bed for even a single night, much less years. All he can say is "I love you," and it's the truth, plain and simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minki smiles and murmurs back a quiet reply, his voice exhausted from their previous activities. "Love you too." And Jonghyun knows that he means it with all his heart. With shaky legs, he makes his way to the bathroom, cleans himself up, and runs warm water over the softest washcloth they own. He knows exactly which one it is because he bought it just for Minki after taking a complete tour of the towel selection in the store, running his hands over all the towel sets to pick out the fluffiest one for his luxury-loving boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he returns to the bedroom, Minki's eyes are half-closed as he reclines on the mound of pillows Jonghyun set up, but they open when Jonghyun enters, glimmering in the low light and following his movements with a feline precision. Jonghyun grins at him and holds up the washcloth, a small offering to his very own capricious demigod. Minki nods, accepting the worshipful act as Jonghyun crawls onto the bed and begins to wipe away the cooled white streaks that adorn Minki's skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They're tucked away under the covers before long, Minki snuggled up in Jonghyun's arms. Jonghyun breaks the silence one more time before they drift off to dreamland and Minki knows that he's checking in to put his own mind at ease. "Minki-ah, was that everything you hoped it would be?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>Am I everything you hoped</span></em> <em><span>I'd be</span></em><span> remains an unspoken query, but Minki hears it nonetheless. He's had years to learn the undercurrents racing in Jonghyun's mind, flowing beneath what he actually says. Minki snuggles closer and mumbles back with all the limited pre-sleep vocabulary he can muster, "Mmm...it was amazing. You’re amazing. Lady Gaga’s amazing."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun holds him tight and whispers, "You're pretty amazing too," before slipping into the most restful sleep he's had in months.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this general idea headcanoned for over a year, but it took the genius of the ficfest prompt for me to actually turn it into reality. Thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>